


After the Bomb

by sadierose73



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadierose73/pseuds/sadierose73
Summary: Alternate happier ending after the bomb goes off.





	After the Bomb

Veronica’s face and hands stung from dozens of tiny cuts, but nothing hurt as much as the devastation from knowing Logan could not have survived that blast. Something between a sob and a scream clawed its way from the depths of her soul. When her hands finally came away from her face, tears had mingled with blood. Veronica lost track of the minutes she laid on the bed, broken and lost, not sure if she wanted to look out the window but knowing she couldn’t believe Logan was gone until she did.

Alarms blared and even though her ears rang, Veronica picked out the sound of sirens approaching. She pushed herself off the bed, ignoring all the little hurts and the blood stains on her wedding dress. She had to see the evidence first, to know for certain Penn had done this to her. Veronica stumbled into the living room, appreciating the short distance across the cramped living space and sobbed again at how empty it would be. It was hard to see through the tears. 

The door opened. Logan stood there, rumpled with a scrape on his head and a stunned expression. “They are deadly serious about moving cars on time.” 

“Logan!” Veronica rushed to him and held on. Strong arms enveloped her and she let his warmth bring her back to her senses. “I thought...how?” 

“I didn’t get that leave for our honeymoon that I requested. They called me up. Old Logan hurled the phone down the street and New Logan ran to answer it. The blast caught me from behind.”

Veronica kissed him deeply and he returned her passion. “I love Old Logan,” she said between kisses. “But I’m really hot for New Logan right now.” She ran her hands down his back and continued lower.

“Ow,” he said with a wince. “I probably shouldn’t have worn the assless chaps. I think I took some shrapnel.”

Veronica pulled him into the room and turned Logan around. Rips in Logan’s khaki’s were edged in blood. “I appreciate your choice in chaps, but next time a mad bomber comes to town go for full coverage.”

Sirens came to a halt in the street outside. He faced her again.

“How about no more towns where mad bombers deliver pizza?”

“What do you mean?”

His eyes sparkled. “I mean, once we are patched up, let’s leave Neptune. For good.”

Veronica had left once before and it had been dull. The things she thought she wanted--law school, Pizz, a job at a high powered legal firm bilking clients for thousands-- had evaporated the moment she saw Logan again. This town was a curse, but it was also her family, her home. There would always be reasons to come back, but maybe she could break the cycle with Logan by her side. Leaving with Logan was like taking a piece of home with her. 

“When you can sit for a car ride, I’ll consider it.” 

With Veronica on tiptoe, they kissed.


End file.
